mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Dadar
Dadar (Marathi: दादर) is a place in Mumbai, and is also a railway station on both the Western (Dadar) and CentralCentral lines (Dadar T.T. ) of the Mumbai Suburban Railway network. Dadar is situated in the heart of Mumbai , and Dadar station is the only railway station common to both the Central and Western lines. This makes the station a transit point for thousands of passengers using the Mumbai Suburban Railway and one of the most crowded railway stations on the network. History In the 16th century, the area was known as lower Mahim as it was located on the island of Mahim , one of the Seven islands of Bombay which, after Bombay Island proper, was the most important during the whole of the Portuguese period.The Portuguese Franciscans built a church here in 1596 called Nossa Senhora de Salvação, which is popularly known today as Portuguese Church and is a familiar Dadar landmark. The Dadar -Matunga-Wadala-Sion scheme of 1899-1900 was the first planned suburban scheme in Mumbai (formerly Bombay). The Bombay Improvement Trust devised the plan to relieve congestion in the centre of the town following the plague epidemics of the 1890s. According to the survey plan, 60,000 people were to be housed at Dadar -Matunga and an equal number in Sion -Matunga . 85,000 people were to be accommodated in the developments in Sewri-Wadala . Among the institutions moved to Dadar under the CIT plan were Victoria Jubilee Technical Institute, now known as Veermata Jijabai Technological Institute and King George school, now known as IES Raja Shivaji Vidyasankul (now a collection of several schools). Ramnarain Ruia College in 1937 and Ramniranjan Podar College was founded in 1939, completing Dadar’s transition from residential suburb to diverse neighbourhood. Both colleges are run by SP Mandali. Dadar also has the Institute Of Hotel Management -IHMCTAN MUMBAI. By 1937 Shivaji Park and the surrounding areas were developed. This public space was to become an important stage in the political drama leading up to India's independence. Later political history in Bombay also unfolded in this park. Shivaji Park ground is famous as the Cricket Education ground. Many cricketers like Ashok Mankad, Vinoo Mankad, Vijay Hazare, Salim Durani, Ajit Wadekar, Sunil Gavaskar, Sandip Patil, Sachin Tendulkar, Vinod Kambli, and Ajit Agarkar, Sanjay Manjrekar have trained here. Description Dadar has long been a cultural center, not only for Maharashtrians and the Marathi speaking population, but for the entire Indian diaspora. Dadar is divided into East and West by the railway line. Dadar East is popularly called Dadar Central or Dadar T.T. because the former Dadar Tram Terminus (which was closed with the closure of the tram network in Mumbai) is located here. Dadar West is sometimes referred to as Dadar B.B. because it lies along the western line, which was once part of the Bombay & Baroda & Central India (BB&CI) Railway. Dadar West market is a very popular shopping destination for residents of central Mumbai , the suburbs, and distant satellite towns. Dadar vegetable market was the heart of the city and was responsible for distributing vegetables across all of Mumbai . It is said that one can get all possible things in Dadar. Dadar is home to the famous Shivaji Park, a huge playground that has been home to some of the best cricket players in the world, including Sachin Tendulkar and Sunil Gavaskar. The Shivaji Park Residential area, a predominantly upper middle class residential zone, has also become a highly sought after residential area in South Mumbai because of its proximity to the Dadar Chowpatty, Shivaji Park, Mahatma Gandhi Olympic Swimming Pool and the famous Siddhivinayak temple in Prabhadevi. One of the largest primary and secondary schools in Mumbai, run by the Indian Education Society (IES) and also Balmohan Vidyamandir is located in Dadar. There are both Marathi and English medium schools from standards 1 through 10. Dadar is home to the Plaza movie theatre, which was damaged during the 1993 bomb-blasts/riots. It has now reopened and remains one of the theaters in Mumbai that show Marathi movies. It is also home to the Mumbai Mayor's Bungalow, the official residence of the Mayor of Mumbai . Dadar has Lokmanya Tilak Bridge , the oldest bridge in Mumbai , built in 1923. This bridge is made of entirely of granite and hard English-made metal. The bridge is an important connection between east and west Dadar . Approximately 10,000 cars use the bridge each day. Dadar is also very famous for Maharashtrian food like Batata Vada , Vada Pav , Thalipith , Sabudana Vada , Misal Pav , Usal Pav , Puri Bhajji , and Piyush (a sweet drink). There are many restaurants that serve Maharashtrian food. These include Prakash Hotel , Dattatraya Hotel , Aswaad Hote l, and Tambe for food and Panshikar for Sweets. Prominent Residential Neighbourhoods in Dadar *Shivaji Park *Hindu colony *Lokmanya Tilak Colony *Khandke Building *Dadar Parsi Colony *Kabutar Khana *Shiv Sena Bhavan *Shivaji Mandir *Prakash Hotel *Shardashram Society *Portuguese Church * Transportation 'Rail' Dadar is a prominent Train Terminus in the city of Mumbai and offers various trains for passenger transport. There are two Dadar stations, one for the Western Railway (Churchgate -Dahanu Road) and one for the Central Railway (CST -Kalyan ). Both stations are major interchanges. 'Bus' 'Road' 'Ferry' 'Air' Social Infrastructure 'Education' 'Sports' 'Religious Places' ax Category:Dadar